Beneath the wreckage
by IcyLady
Summary: "'Take me to the manor,' was the second order he gave to his new servant."  A one shot on the beginning of Ciel's and Sebastian's relationship.


**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**This here is a little idea on how it went after Sebastian fulfilled the first wish of Ciel. I don't think I'll write any more stories of this kind ;)**

**Merry Christmas!  
**

**Please read and review, I love comments!**

**

* * *

**

**Beneath the wreckage****.**

'Take me to the manor,' was the second order he gave to his new servant. The demon scooped him up in his arms and he stiffened automatically.

'Please do not worry, Young Master,' the demon said smoothly and walked out of the room, then out of the building and then...

He barely stifled a shout of fright as the demon leaped into the air and landed on a roof only to jump onto another before he could as much as blink his eyes. It was night outside and it was quite chilly, but the winter was definitely over. The demon almost flew across the sleeping London and he could barely register the buildings they passed, such was the demon's speed.

He shuddered with cold and snuggled closer to the surprisingly warm body of his servant rather than watching the world fly by.

'Young Master?'

He looked up at the face of the demon and blinked. Has he fallen asleep?

'We have arrived,' the demon said and nodded towards something. He followed the gaze and, in the first rays of the rising sun, he saw the ruins of the once beautiful Phantomhive Manor.

He stared in shock. His home, his asylum from the world... didn't exist anymore. He looked at the half crumbled walls, blackened from the fire. Glassless windows, rimmed with black, shattered door... The building had not much roof left and in some places everything down to the ground level collapsed into heaps of debris.

The memories of the happy times from before the kidnapping flooded his head, but if felt like they belonged to somebody else. Was it really he who lived in such a grand place? Was it really he who played hide and seek in the seemingly endless corridors? Was it really he who was surrounded by love?

'Put me down,' he ordered but the demon didn't budge. He glared up at him, outraged that his order was not obeyed immediately.

'Young Master has no shoes. Perhaps we could first try to find some?' It was true – he would most likely cut up his soles if he tried to walk in what remained of the manor. He looked back at the ruins - it was the wing in which his room has been that had collapsed totally.

'We will not find anything in my room,' he said numbly. They would not find his room at all. 'Maybe in the servants' quarters...' he mumbled without much enthusiasm.

'Where were they?' the demon asked promptly and he pointed towards the general direction of the rooms of the servants. He had been there only once though, so when they entered the ruins he was not of much help.

Nevertheless, his servant wasn't a demon for nothing - he managed to find the rooms by himself and, miraculously, a pair of shoes and a coat that escaped the fire in one of them. In another, he also found some bandage that he wrapped around the right eye of his master, while saying that he will clean the wound properly when given the chance.

'Please be careful exploring, Young Master. This building is not very safe,' he said when he was done.

'You can some with me, I don't care,' he replied as he stood up from the half destroyed bed. He was a bit unsteady on his legs, but way too proud to let the demon carry him around like that when he could walk.

'Fine then,' the demon said and opened the door for him. 'Allow me to be a perfect butler.' He walked out of the room and down the corridor.

It wasn't easy to get through to the area that he and his parents occupied before. Two times the demon had to carry him across the wreckage, but he finally arrived to the entrance hall and looked around.

Half of the staircase leading to the upper levels was collapsed - the half leading towards his old bedroom. The painting of his parents was burned almost entirely, just one, lower corner left with charred edges. He looked away, his memory providing him with an image of the painting.

He decided to go up the remaining stairs, to find the study where he last saw his parents. The sun was now giving enough of light through the holes in the ceiling, so that no other lights were necessary.

})i({

The demon followed his little master soundlessly, keeping his attention mostly on the possible dangers of the burnt manor. He would not let this delicious soul die yet, knowing that he could make it yet better, spice it up expertly.

Even as it was the boy's soul was a true treasure - pure and innocent yet laced with so much suffering, tinted with hate. He was still amazed that such a pure soul managed to call him out from the depths of hell, but he supposed that the hate and determination could fill in for where the sins were lacking.

He almost licked his lips in anticipation. Oh, if only the revenge the boy wanted came fast!

He would have to be a perfect butler in the meantime and he knew it was going to be an amusing experience. He's been a demon for more than he cared to count and still he found mankind fascinating, struggling helplessly in the cages of their short lives, shooting up like bright start only to fall into the deepest darkness afterwards.

He smiled.

Oh yes, the boy could be a shooting star... He was a determined little human and he was the hair of a noble family so he had the means.

His smile widened.

He would not have the time though. His perfect servant would make sure that the quest didn't last too long. Just long enough to spice up the soul and not an hour longer.

})i({

In his memories, he saw the corridor like it used to be. Impeccably clean, with plenty of light and beautiful paintings. In reality, he had to walk around the pieces of ceiling, having only enough light because the gaping hole above let in plenty of sunlight. At least some of the paintings survived somehow... But he couldn't find their beauty as he looked at them.

He couldn't find anything, he was empty of all the feelings.

Deep inside he knew that he should be crying. He should be mourning for his parents, he should be desperate because of the whole situation. But there was nothing, as though he really died and was just a ghost.

He walked down the semi-destroyed corridor, conscious about his demonic shadow, but doing his best to ignore it's existence.

The demon opened the door for him, though it seemed like a parody considering their surroundings.

})i({

A broken little lord in a ruined manor, the demon thought as he opened the door to the room his master wanted to enter. He didn't care much about what lay beyond the door but it seemed the human did.

On the other side was a study room without the ceiling but with plenty of its broken parts on the floor. He stopped in the doorway as his little human took two more steps in and looked around.

Demons could not read thoughts, but they could sense feelings, that's how they could anticipate danger. Right then, he could almost smell the determination emanating from the small frame of his master. It amazed him how such a small body could hold so much hatred and determination.

And nothing else.

He smiled - the souls that have abandoned hope had a taste that he particularly adored.

})i({

Something glittered on the floor, as he looked around the room. It couldn't be... He walked up to the tiny object that by some lucky chance wasn't buried under the remains of the ceiling.

It was what he thought it would be.

An ancient, priceless ring with a large, blue diamond. With the most revered care, he picked it up and looked at it close up. There were no scratches even, nothing that would mar the menacing beauty of the ring.

He put it on his thumb, knowing that it was way too big for any other finger.

I, Ciel Phantomhive, am now the head of the Phantomhive family, he thought straightening slightly.

})i({

He watched the boy pick up a ring from the floor, as amazed as the human must have been to find it there.

Determination hardened like steel, dominating the smell of the human. His master turned to look at him properly for the first time since they left the gathering chamber. There was a gleam in the blue eye that he hasn't seen before. Pride.

'Rebuild it, Sebastian.'

Smile.

'Yes, my Lord.'


End file.
